lenoxraeliasheis_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle 1
@Lenox_Raelia_Shei's Next Top Model Cycle 1, is the first season of @Lenox_Raelia_Shei's Next Top Model which is live on Instagram. The cycle premiere began on the 25th of December, 2015, in relation to its theme which is something cold-y and Christmas-y. The catchphrase for the cycle is "Let's Get Cold This Christmas". The promotional song, as well as the theme song for the cycle is "Underneath the Tree" by Kelly Clarkson. The cycle is still going on, therefore, the winner and the runner-ups will be announced soon. International destinations * Vienna, Episode 2 * Moscow, Episode 9 * Anchorage, Episode 10 * Oslo, Episode 11 * Santiago, Episode 12 * Stockholm, Episode 13 * Reykjavik, Episode 14 * Vancouver, Episode 15 Category:Cycles Prizes *The winning model gets an ad campaign from L.M. Korea & Co., a Korean-themed fashion brand owned by judge @lenoxmirjana. *The winning model gets a 7-Year Contract from K-Noxeia Modeling Agency, the main sponsor of the game. *The winning model gets a cover and spread for JR Magazine, owned by judge @jerhojerry. *The winning model gets a cover and spread for Vogue Magazine. *The winning model gets a hair & beauty shoot for JR Magazine, owned by judge @jerhojerry. *The winning model will be the new face of Kitty Purry lingeries, owned by judge @antm_the_game. Judges Contestants Episode Summaries 'The Frozen 21' The very first cycle of @Lenox_Raelia_Shei's Next Top Model begins and 2 guys and 19 girls applied for... the 21 spots? Yes, that simply means they are all accepted this cycle. We've also hired 8 gorgeous & wonderful judges, some of them are randomly chosen while some are applicants who were not able to submit an entry and was given a chance. But, among the 21 models, the 20 will be eliminated and only one will take the crown. He/She will take multiple prizes and star in the upcoming LRS Next Top Model Website. During the episode, the 21 fiercest models submitted their audition photos and along with that comes a collage poster made by us as a sign of welcome. There were some remarkable applicants. One of them is Dionisia Pacquiao, the one and only mother of the well-known international boxer, Manny Pacquiao. Her representative still remains a mystery and was said to reveal herself on Episode 12. The other models were ANTM Alumnas and they were ready to bring out their best as well in the competition. In the end, the models entered the LRS House and they began to enjoy their time with each other. It was then revealed that their audition photos were secretly critiqued by the judges. Most of them gave wonderful first impressions. There were no challenges or photoshoots for the week. But, the public was informed that the photoshoots will be released earlier than the airing of the first episode of the show. 'The Model With The Smoothest Skin' The very first episode of the show was originally aired on Christmas Eve, in relation to its theme which is "Frozen Models". It began with the announcement of the first challenge and photoshoot for one client, Nina Nowhere, MD, a dermatologist and owner of SkinSolutions, a little business that sells effective skin care products. It was also stated that she will observe the photoshoot and she will decide the challenge winner, which is, her favorite model. During the photoshoot, Erin gave a great impression on Nowhere. Will, Chantelle, McKey, Brittani, Jaslene, Alex, Nicole, Lenox, Renee, Natasha, Leila, Allison, and Shei performed well on their photo shoot. Chris, Raina, Nastasia, Natalie, and Jourdan also did good. Unfortunately, Dionisia and Jenah struggled to showcase their flawless skin. Afterwards, Nowhere announced that the winner of the challenge is Erin. *'Challenge Winner:' Erin Wagner The next day at panel, the judges deliberated on the models' photos. Erin impressed them the most. Alex delivered a great photo as well, but was castigated for having an excessively high social media score. Will, Nicole, Chantelle, & McKey gave a good first impression as well. Brittani, Jaslene, Nicole, Lenox, Renee were told that they have done a good job. Leila, Allison, Shei, and Natasha received mixed comments. Dionisia and Jenah were critiqued to have delivered mediocre performances. Finally, Alex was called first, but was questioned about her social media score. Erin came in as runner-up. As Nowhere have decided, she gave a poster from SkinSolutions to the two as a prize. Jenah and Dionisia land in the bottom two. Jenah, for delivering an "okay" photo and Dionisia, for the "fake skin" she portrayed in her photo. In the end, Dionisia, the most controversial contestant, was sent home packing. But, before she had to take her leave, @Lenox_Raelia_Shei dropped a bomb on her. She was informed that there will be a comeback series and she will be included in it. *'First Call-Out:' Alexandra Agro *'Bottom Two: '''Dionisia Pacquiao & Jenah Doucette *'Eliminated:' Dionisia Pacquiao *'Special Guest: Nina Nowhere, MD, dermatologist & owner of SkinSolutions '''The Model Who Has Fashion Conflict Issues (Plains vs. Prints) The episode started with scenes of the models at home after panel. Alex, having the opportunity to stay in the Tyra Suite, chose Erin, who happens to be the runner-up, to join her . Alex also confessed to her how she was deeply offended by the castigation of her social media score. On the other hand, Jenah felt disappointed with herself after landing on the bottom two of the first week, which caused her second public breakdown (after Cycle 9). Tensions rose as Mommy D, who is now part of the Comeback Series, sent her message of hatred to the judges for making the decision of sending her home. She also bragged her new movie, Dionisia, ''as well as her magazine covers in ''Maasim ''& ''Cosmopolitan ''to the public. This angered almost half of the social media and the judges. But, the other half surprisingly supported & favored her. The next day, it was announced to the models that the challenge & photoshoot for the week will be combined. Unexpectedly, another twist was revealed. They were asked to pack an overnight bag for a trip to Vienna, Austria. Most of the models were extremely excited. Alex gets to travel first class with Erin, as a benefit for the first call-out and second call-out they have received last week. When they've reached their destination, they were greeted by the couple owners of ''Plains & Prints, Erickson & Roxanne Farillas. Their photoshoot concerns a nationwide ad campaign for the clothing line's new spring collection. They have also announced that the photoshoot will take place in Schönbrunn Palace. For the photoshoot, the models were split into two teams, one team lead by Erickson, and one team lead by Roxanne. Here are the official info about the groupings: *The model is part of the Comeback Series. During the photoshoot, Nicole stood out and impressed the clients. Chris was also a surprise as he did an impressive performance too. *'Challenge Winner:' Team Prints *'First Call-Out:' Nicole Fox (Team Prints) *'Bottom Two: '''Natalie Pack (Team Plains) & Will Jardell (Team Prints) *'Eliminated:' Natalie Pack (Team Plains) *'Special Guests: Erickson and Roxanne Farillas, owners of Plains & Prints Clothing Line '''The Model Who Surprised Tyra (Tyty Tribute) *'Challenge Winner:' N/A *'First Call-Out:' Alexandra Agro *'Bottom Three: '''Chantelle Brown-Young, Jenah Doucette, & Nastasia Scott *'Eliminated:' None *'Special Guests: Tyra Banks, supermodel and host of America's Next Top Model '''The Model Who Looks Ugly-Pretty (The Meme-fied Model) *'Challenge Winners:' Brittani Kline, Chris Hernandez, Natasha Galkina, Shei Phan, & Will Jardell *'First Call-Outs:' Natasha Galkina & Renee Bhagwandeen *'Bottom Four: '''Alexandra Agro, Erin Wagner, Jenah Doucette, & Will Jardell *'Eliminated:' Jenah Doucette & Will Jardell *'Special Guests: Quirky the Clown, evil and mystical clown from Meme Productions, Inc. '''The Model Who Got Ty-Overed *'Challenge Winners:' Alexandra Agro, Allison Harvard, Brittani Kline, Erin Wagner, Jourdan Miller, Leila Goldkuhl, Nastasia Scott, Nicole Fox, & Renee Bhagwandeen *'First Call-Out:' Leila Goldkuhl *'Bottom Two: '''Chantelle Brown-Young & Shei Phan *'Eliminated:' Chantelle Brown-Young *'Special Guests: ' '''The Model Who Goes Retro' *'Challenge Winner:' N/A *'First Call-Out:' Raina Hein *'Bottom Two: '''Allison Harvard & McKey Sullivan *'Eliminated:' McKey Sullivan *'Special Guests: ' 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom three. 'Makeovers' The models were given a chance to decide on their new looks. Here are their choices: 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 0': Theme-Free Photoshoot (Castings) *'Episode 1': Portraying Flawless Skin for SkinSolutions Ad Campaign *'Episode 2': Selling clothes designed by Plains & Prints *'Episode 3': Photoshoot with Tyra or Mimicking a Signature Pose of Tyra *'Episode 4': Portraying Ugly-Pretty Expressions for Meme Productions, Inc. *'Episode 5': Before & After Makeovers *'Episode 6''': Retro-Themed Photoshoot with Black & White or Sepia Effects